


Penny for your Thoughts?

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:05:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: Diana and Etta talk about life while stargazing





	Penny for your Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a repost from tumblr of something I wrote over a year ago, cross posting just in case

Diana was sitting on the roof of Etta’s apartment building, sitting quietly and looking up at the night sky.  Since she had realized how nice the view from there was, she liked to go up there when she couldn’t sleep, and when she needed to clear her mind.

Sometimes Etta wandered out there to check on her, and at first, Diana was ashamed to admit, this annoyed her a bit.  She adored Etta, of course, but sometimes she just wanted a moment to herself.  But as time wore on, and she got more used to how things were, she began to appreciate having Etta there.

It made her absence seem glaring when she wasn’t there.

Diana sighed softly, and thought of Etta and how wonderful she had been to her.  Etta was a good friend… and a beautiful woman.  She had the softest skin of any woman that Diana had ever…

“Penny for your thoughts?” asked a familiar voice.

Diana smiled up at her innocently.  “I was just thinking how lovely it is out here tonight.”

Etta sat down beside her.  For some time, the two women were quiet, enjoying the view and the breeze.  Eventually though, Etta asked, “Diana, why do you like it up here so much?  I think it’s beautiful too, but… perhaps I’m missing something?”

“It’s the same,” Diana began.  “The same sky as in Themiscyra, the same sky as before everything changed.  It feels safe.”

Etta nodded.  “I hope all of this will come to feel like home to you.”

Diana smiled softly and gently placed her hand on Etta’s.  “In many ways, it already 


End file.
